


Kidnapped Counselor

by mangafoxy



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Thor, and stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is Kidnapped to play relationship therapist for a certain scientist and in the process meets someone fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to throw this up. This is my first time writing for the fandom, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Darcy checked her watch again for what felt like the fifth time. Once again her professor was late and all that was left for her to do was twiddle her thumbs. Which actually meant playing plague on her phone- level 18 sure was being a bitch.

“Miss Lewis,” said a voice at her shoulder.

Her head shot up. The woman was young but no way would a regular student be caught in a pantsuit and low heels. So that only meant one thing, something was wrong with Jane.

“Ah fuck… is she ok?”

She asked gathering her pack and putting away her phone. The suit didn’t say anything as they left the classroom and made their way to another agent at the end off the hall. The silence continued until she was placed in a conveniently nondescript sedan and driven away.

“Dr. Foster has been…compromised,” said lady-suit, her eyes obscured by shades that weren’t strictly necessary considering the windows of the car were tinted.

“Compromised how? Like she was kidnapped or hit with some kind of laser that turns you evil?”

“Not exactly, no. Much less life threatening,” she replied looking the slightest bit uncomfortable. The only emotion she’s shown since she showed up in her class and whisked her away and it is entirely unhelpful.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t go to school far from the city then, since it seems like I have to wait to hear what’s going on,” Darcy said rolling her eyes.

“All you need to know right now is that Dr. Foster has requested you and has made a compelling argument for having you present in within an acceptable time,” she said turning her head to look out the window, her expression back to being carefully blank.

Shit, Jane what did you do…and why are you dragging me into it.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, which she was surprised to note was not at all oppressive.

oOo

Her arrival at the tower was properly underwhelming when coupled with the drama surrounding her departure. Lady-Suit escorted her from the car to elevator doors emblazoned with the Avengers insignia.

“Stark sure is throwing himself into this avenging thing, huh?”

Lady-Suit barely looked in her direction before silently ushering her into the elevator, which mysteriously showed up on its own might she add.

“Could you please take us to Dr. Foster please,” were the only words Lady-Suit said on the way up to whatever floor Jane’s lab was. She wasn’t surprised when among the hallways leading from the elevator she saw Jane through the windows of an amazing frickin lab. What she was surprised by was the fact that Jane was calmly working on her computer and showing absolutely no signs of distress. Her escort stopped to the door so as the doors quietly slid closed behind her it was just her and her old boss.

“Jane,” she called out. “What’s going on?”

Jane stiffened at the sound of her voice and spun around in her chair. “Darcy, you’re here,” she squealed jumping up to envelop Darcy in a hug.

“Yeah cause you basically had me kidnapped, Don Corleone,” Darcy responded hugging her back. “What gives?”

“Oh, that…sorry about that. I mentioned I wanted to see you and Thor keeps saying he wants you to visit. Tony must have gotten tired of hearing about you. Also I may have threatened to create a random interdimensional portal or two.”

“Right, because phones are a figment of the world’s collective imagination. Bitch, you could have just texted me and I could have planned to come down,” Darcy said prying herself from Jane’s alarmingly strong grip.

“Well there was one other thing,” Jane said, her voice trailing off as she turned away from Darcy.

“I swear to god if after all this you make me play 20 questions I am going to hit you,” Darcy replied putting her hands to her mouth as if she were praying.

“Thor asked me to marry him and I told him I’d think about it,” Jane whispered, her voice just loud enough to heard over the whirring of computers.

Jane looked about 2 feet tall and seeing her look so forlorn made Darcy temporarily put aside her ever-increasing anger to deal with the situation at hand.

“And this is bad news?” she asked moving Jane toward her seat and pulled up another for herself.

“Not really no but I’m not sure he’s doing it for the right reasons.”

“Well, there is that whole godly life span issue plus he’s basically an alien. He does seem to be pretty into you though.”

“We love each other don’t get me wrong and we’ve been living together since London. But after you and Erik left it hit me how domestic we were getting, now with the proposal and him expecting an answer-,” Jane cut herself off shaking her head.

Ahh now she understood.

“J, you need to talk to him,” she said quietly. “Even if you don’t want to marry him you still need to be able to communicate. That is if you still want to be with him. I mean I could help steal you away but that means leaving this sweet lab behind,” Darcy said her gaze wandering around the space.

Jane’s eyes were closed but as she took a deep breath she opened them and said, “You’re right. I guess I’m just scared. My most stable relationship is with a guy from another dimension.”

“Listen to me, child,” she said doing her best impression of the crab from little mermaid.

It got a laugh out of Jane as she nodded and looked up. “Jarvis, where is Thor?”

“He is currently in the lounge with Barton and some guests,” a voice replied somewhere from the ceiling.

“Could you ask him to meet me back at the apartment? Tell him it’s important.”

“Of course Dr. Foster,” the voice paused. “He wishes me to tell you that he will be there posthaste. He sounded quite worried ma’am.”

“Shit, Darcy thank you so much I’m sorry you got dragged here,” she said springing up and rushing toward the door. “Hang a around for a bit though we’ll get lunch. Ask Jarvis how to get to the lounge I’ll meet you there.”

With that she was out the door, off to confront her commitment issues and work things out with her hunky alien boyfriend.

“Darcy Lewis, unwitting relationship counselor,” she said to no one in particular. “Uh Jarvis?”

“How may I assist you, Miss Lewis?” the voice asked.

“Directions to the lounge would be great,” she said looking around the empty lab

“Of course Miss.”

Jarvis directed her back to the elevators, which she was thankful for because her ‘escort’ disappeared and hell if she knew the way back. Form there the it was a nonstop rise to the top of the tower.  
“So what exactly are you, Jarvis? Cause you’re wayyy to efficient to be human,” she called out to an empty lift.

“I am an AI designed by Mr. Stark. I assist him and those authorized in a variety of ways and am first line of defense and security for the building.”

“Sound like you do a lot,” she said as the elevator slowed.

“I keep busy Miss,” he replied dryly as the doors slid open.

She didn’t have to go looking for the lounge as it was right off the elevator what gave her pause was the fact that there were a bunch of people in it. Before she could even think about turning around a voice called out to her.

"Hey Lewis, long time no see," called out an unfamiliar voice.

As she turned toward the source she saw a short and stocky blond. Who looked suspiciously familiar...

"Hey!! You're one of the New Mexico science thieves!"

"Guilty."

"You were the creeper on the roof..."

"Well creeper is a bit harsh but yeah that was me."

"Yeah, uh huh. You know what I had this huge and burning desire to never see your face or another SHIELD agent ever again after that."

"Oh? How's that working out?"

"Like shit to be honest."

"If it helps I don't work for SHIELD anymore, at least not directly, and to my knowledge you haven't encountered an agent since New Mexico."

"Tromso."

"Oh you knew about that, huh."

I am well acquainted with how benefactors of science operate. They usually aren't that generous." she pauses "You should have made us work for it a little, if you didn't want me to get suspicious."

"Yeah well, I'll remember that next time."

"Good."

"Now if you’re done busting my balls, which is almost completely undeserved by the way, cause there are people in there you might like talking to more than me," he said tilting his head toward the lounge, a smile ghosting over his mouth.

"I'm done for now. I'm sure I'll think of something to bust your balls over later," she replied moving toward the widened doorway to the lounge where said people were pretending to act like they weren't listening just seconds ago.

"Darcy meet the 'Fantastic Crew'," said Clint as he followed her in.

“Really that’s the best you could do?” asked a voice that sounded like it came from the sofa. “and you call yourself a professional.”

“You must not have known him very long then,” Darcy laughed.

Now that she had fully entered the room she could see exactly who it was laid out on the couch.  
And holy shit did he look a lot like-

"You really do look like-"

"NOPE! Don't you dare. If someone else says it, let alone a beautiful woman, I'll be highly tempted to throw myself out the window," he said flopping back and flinging an arm over his face.

"Promises. Promises," said Ben, The Thing just sounded dehumanizing, who had his arm around a beautiful black woman who was laughing at their antics.

“Don't listen to them. I don’t know Ben’s excuse but Johnny stopped mentally maturing at the age of 10,” said a blonde woman that could only be Sue.

“So, that was like two years ago, right?” Darcy asked wanting one last poke at him.

“You know what I love about being on this team?” Johnny asked his mouth stretched into a fake grin. “I’m never short on laughter, cause all of you are a joke.”

“Alright before things get too personal. What exactly are you doing here, Lewis?” Asked Clint as he made his way to the back towards the the kitchen.

“Oh, Jane just needed a relationship counselor and was willing to threaten semi-innocent people to get me here,” She replied flopping down onto a nearby chair. “I’m currently waiting for their reconciliation and inevitable make-up sex to be over so Jane can take me out to lunch and send me back to school.”

Now that she's said it out loud for other people to hear it kind of pissed her off. Sure her class was boring but she still needed to be there if she ever wanted to get her degree, which is something she would have expected Jane to understand.

Her mood shift must have been obvious because Clint followed up with “You know what, forget I asked.”

Unfortunately though she couldn’t just forget and suddenly rubbing elbows with superheroes wasn’t quite that appealing. For fucks sake this was her final semester and finals were creeping closer. Standing up Darcy looked around the room which consisted of 75% the Fantastic Four and one tired looking avenger.

“Clint, tell Jane we’ll do lunch some other time and that I am completely going to chew her out later,” Darcy said picking up her bag and striding toward the elevator.

“Sure, but how you gettin home? Doubt any SI security will take you and good luck getting far in one of Stark’s cars,” he called out before bringing a newly made sandwich to his mouth.

“Cab. I don’t know I’ll walk if i have to," she replied stepping onto the elevator. "I don't feel like going home right away anyway.”

"Hey wait up," a voice called out which was then accompanied by a hand catching the elevator doors.

Opening only to reveal Johnny Storm.

"If you're just gonna wander around I know of a cool place to go," he said stepping in to stand beside her. "It's little known so that means no tourists. Plus we're technically not supposed to be there," he finished wiggling his eyebrows.

She didn't actually want to spend extended time with Johnny per se but if she went off alone there was an extremely high chance she would get lost. Well as lost as you could with google maps on your side.

"Fine," she groaned. "You're driving me back to school after though."

"Perfect let's go," he replied readily.

“I go to Cornell,” she added.

That made him pause but before she could suggests an alternative he nodded his head in agreement. Which only mildly alarmed her because he was most certainly up to no good. However, anything he could dish out she could reciprocate ten fold, not to mention a few of the avengers would cover for her if she went a little too far.

"Alright fire ant, let's get out of here."

As fate would have it the low slung maserati-esq car she expected him to have was instead a sleek little crotch rocket. Successfully fulfilling a long time dream of hers and luckily Johnny wasn't afraid to push the envelope a little.


	2. Titicus

   An hour into the ride Darcy knew two things: 1) That long motorcycle trips were no bueno, and 2) That Storm was indeed serious about driving her back to school, which happened to be four hours away from the tower.

   The thing was that after they took off on his bike they didn’t get to talk. After they got out of New York proper they were off hurdling down the road at speeds that were just this side of illegal. The farther they went the fewer cars there were on the road, until they were riding parallel to a lake.

   He surprised her when he started to slow down and pull to the side of the road. “You didn’t think I was going to forget, did you? ” he asked pulling off his helmet and carelessly placing it on the handlebars.

   “What, this majestic yet underwhelming lake is restricted?” Darcy asked doing the same.

   “Not a lake it’s reservoir,” Johnny said dismounting the bike. “One that happens to be named after one of Shakespeare’s most brutal and bloody plays,” he said helping her off and moving to cross the road.

  “Lake Titus Andronicus?” Darcy laughed. “Why do I get the feeling that isn’t its name?”

   “I swear that’s the name,” Johnny snickered as he stepped over the guard railing. Taking her hand to help her over it and down the hill on the other side.

   “You sure this place is restricted?” she asked looking around. “No fences to speak of...there’s not even a keep out sign.”   

   “It’s technically restricted...” he replied.

   “Good enough I suppose. Plus it’s pretty so that gets you a pass,” Darcy said as she sat down at the edge of the water and crossed her legs.

   She felt when Johnny sat down next to her but she didn’t look over at him. She probably shouldn’t have let him drive her anywhere. Hero or not she literally just met him today, and sadly superhero stats didn’t usually include whether or not they had creepy personality quirks.

   She was so deep in questioning her life choices she almost didn’t hear him when he spoke.

   “So, why exactly were you so mad back there?” he asked casually.

   “You mean other than the assumption that I have nothing pressing going on in my life?” Darcy laughed bitterly.

   “Oh, is that all?” he chuckled.

   “Yeah, that’s all,” she said shaking her head. “Ok, now it’s your turn hot shit. You _volunteered_ to drive me to a place that is hours away. Why?”

   “Well… you commanded me to take you back to school, and I have a long and illustrious past with demanding women,” Johnny said as he leaned back on his hands.

   “Oh, I am well aware. That fact is pretty well documented in fact. Although, I may be a bit behind… my paper this morning was missing the society page,” she replied shaking her head sadly.

   “For the most current information you really need to check my official fan blog. One of the main limitations of print news is that they just can’t keep up with my rapid fire adventures,” he replied.

   “Is that what you call it? Almost burning down that club the other day must have really gotten your blood pumping then, huh?”

   “That was an accident. I was dancing with a very buxom brunette and let’s just say things got out of hand. She was fine by the way… but the ceiling certainly took a beating.”

   “So that’s your type. I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted,” she replied shaking her head.

   “Honestly, my _type_ is variable. Heather just happened to remind me of someone who, at the time, seemed beyond me,” he said lightly.

   She would have just chalked it up his comment as an attempt to garner sympathy if it weren't for his rueful little smile. The flaming wretch had a secret crush and unfortunately she wasn't a good enough person to not tease him about it. 

   “Disregarding the fact that was just met today. In what universe am I beyond the great Johnny Storm? ” she asked coquettishly.

   “The one where I’m restricted to a secluded lab whenever I visit the tower and catch glimpses of a bespectacled beauty that no one will give me information on,” he said giving her a long look.

   Not much surprised Darcy these days, rubbing elbows with superheroes will do that to a girl, but this however gave her pause. She knew Johnny was turning over a new leaf these days, sort of, but the idea of him pining over some unnamed nerd on one of the lab floors was ridiculous. He couldn't really mean...

   “When exactly did these supposed sightings start?” she ask, trepidation stirring in her gut.

   His reply was instantaneous, “July 22."

     The timeline matched up. She was in the tower settling Jane in around that time, it was right before she went back to school...well hell.

   “So this was some sort of nice guy attempt to get into my pants, then?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

   “Of course not you don’t owe me anything,” he said looking genuinely insulted.

   “Damn right I don’t,” she muttered.

   “No matter what happens I'm getting you back to school. However, if you decide to leave me your number,” he trailed off with a shrug, his meaning glaringly obvious.

   “Yeah well, get me there in one piece and we’ll see,” Darcy said standing up and dusting herself off.

   Turning back the way they came she didn’t even look back as she picked her way toward his bike.

   "Well that went better than expected," Johnny said nodding to himself as he looked out over the water. 

 


End file.
